


voices.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind is quiet for the first time in years, and it's at once soothing and terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voices.

His mind is quiet for the first time in years, and it's at once soothing and terrifying. He smiled at Hank the moment the voices faded away for the first time, and he smiles every time a new dose makes the few voices that have slipped back into his head go away again. There is part of him that knows that this serum is a drug and that he's dependent on it, but it is worth it. Yet there is a part of him that misses the noise, because his own dark thoughts are not ones he wants to hear.


End file.
